Meeting You
by Mylifeisfiction
Summary: Juliette and her "sisters" Rebecca and Maddy all have special powers. Juliette used to think she was the only winter spirit until she met Jack Frost. (Romance later in the story )
1. Meeting the other Winter Spirit

We're different. A lot different. We look like normal teenage girls. Inside were not. There's three of us we're not sisters we might as well be though. First the oldest Rebecca. I found her in the forest near a lake. She was riding a beautiful horse. She has long blonde hair she's very pale skin, her eyes are a soft hazel. She's very connected to her horse and the forest also animals she is like mother nature i guess. She is wickedly fast. When I first found her she knew what she was I didn't know what I was. I was uncontrollable I hissed at every little thing. I was jumpy she was calm its part of her nature. She's the leader I think I'm the troublemaker along with Maddy. The other girl is Maddy. She has bright red hair that falls below her shoulders her skin is pale as well her eyes are red. I found her in a dark ally way beating the crap out of some guy. She's very connected to storms especially lighting. She has a sweetish side. But if you get on her bad side watch out. Then there's me the baby. My names Juliette I'm 15 I'm the winter spirit I have long light brown hair that almost reaches the ground I have navy blue eyes my skin is a light cream color. I love life I'm the most unpredictable at least that's what maddy says. I made a snow cloud follow her all day one day. Rebecca gets mad at me when I try to play pranks. She used to be a prankster. We live in the forest right now I'm busy frosting the leaves. I love twirling through the Forest every step I take the luscious green forest turns into a winter wonderland. I closed my eyes letting winter take over . I laughed and threw my head back. Twirling and running through the forest.  
"BE CAREFUL"  
Rebecca yelled as I stepped on her horses tail he got up and started running up . I stopped and smiled weakly at Rebecca.  
" ILL GET HIM"  
I yelled and ran after him giggling Rebecca ran after me  
" please jewels just stay here ill get him "  
She soothed I pouted and sat down she walked out singing to her horse. I whistled and my wolf came running at me . I smiled and braced myself for the impact. I fell back as he licked my face.  
"Solider"  
I giggled he was the same size as Rebecca's horse maybe bigger. He got up he was a sliver white wolf his eyes a intense blue . Solider tried to paw at me I dodged it and pushed his head away .  
"Come at me Wolfy"

I growled he barked a laugh. We started to walk away through the forest.  
"Like my winter skills "  
He rolled his eyes and shrugged I stopped  
What's that supposed to mean over sized puppy dog.  
He gave me the you did not just call me that stare I got right up in his face and clamped my hands over his muzzle  
"That's right I did "  
I snorted and ran over he chased me. I laughed and closed my eyes Frost swirled around me.  
"Hey Juliette "  
I heard maddys voice. I stopped and looked up to the treesMaddy hopped down she was holding something it was cupped in her hands.  
"Guess what I Found "  
I smiled I was excited this was going to be good soldier sniffed her hands and barked maddy brought her hands above her head  
" Go away puppy "  
I frowned at her she smirked  
"He's mine he stays "  
"Fine then tell him not to kill it "  
She spat at him and I put a arm around him.  
" Let me see your killing me "  
I whined she sighed and opened her hands there was a little baby dragon it climbed up her arm and laid on her shoulder. I smiled

" It like you" I tilted my head and watched it. it was as black as storm clouds It had lighting purple eyes. It could perfectly sit on her shoulder and fit into her hand.

" Ya it better like me I saved it " Her voice bitter. I rolled my eyes she liked it butshe didn't want to show it .

" Solider come on " I waved soldier to come with me. We started to walk to the pond solider trotted beside me. He growled at the pond I looked up to see a white haired boy sitting down. I put my finger to my lips begging solider to be quiet. I snuck up behind the boy he wore brown jeans and a blue frosted hoodie That was carefully frosted. He held a long staff.

" Hi " i said happily he turned around he had ice blue eyes his skin was pale. I felt my heart starting to best rapidly. He looked confused.

" You can see me " He queried I nodded.

" And you can see me " I said cheerfully and smiled. He smiled weakly.

" Im Juliette" I said proudly sticking my hand out he took it and smiled.

" Jack Frost spirit of winter" he said proudly I my heart stopped.

" I'm a winter spirit " I said softly


	2. Bonding

Jacks POV

She just starred at me it made me uncomfortable. I couldn't help but stare back she was a winter spirit as well. She was beautiful she looked to her wolf and smiled. I held my staff ready to fight if I had too. Her wolf growled and baring his teeth. Juliette stepped in front of the wolf.

" Solider it's ok he's not gonna hurt me " she comforted the wolf. I leaned back on my staff. She laid on hand on the wolf's head the wolf closed his eyes.

" Give me your hand " she wishpered harshly. I wearily reached out to her she took my hand and laid it on top of her cold hand. I was sanding right behind her I was just a inch away from touching her.

" Look" she said smiling at the wolf. Our hands started to glow making frost cover the nearby trees. I starred in awe. the wolf startEd to glow. he looked up to us his eye starring into mine. _Jack I will protect you as well Juliette, masters _I heard in my head. Solider took a step back and bowed.

" He is now bonded to us " Juliette said and hugged her six foot wolf.

" But why me I don't even know you " I said putting my staff over my shoulder.

" but your a winter spirit we're the only two " she said a hopeful look her eyes. I felt my heart flutter i smiled weakly.

" JULIETTE" a girl coal led Juliette whipped around.

" it's my sister she's the spirit of storms I better get going " she started to walk off. I Ran after I grabbed her hand.

" When will I see you " I asked tightening my grip on her hand.

" Meet me at midnight at the Pond" she whispered before kissing my cheek. If I could blush I would of. I let her go she smiled and jumped on soldiers back to race deeper into the forest. I felt as if I had just been kissed a angel I had to make her mine I needed her.


End file.
